I love you
by Moonyta
Summary: ¿Que tan difícil es decir 'te amo? Pregúntenle a Sirius. SBRL SLASH!


Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla... bueno, ya saben todo eso. Los personajes no son mío (que más quisiera ;;. I love Moony. ) no soy Rowling, por lo tanto hago esto sin fines de lucro, y todo eso...

**I Love You **

By Tomoe KR Lupin

Había sido condenado a vivir y a morir en un infierno durante doce años. Había sido condenado a Azkaban.

Había sido condenado a ver el amanecer todos los días sin saber realmente el significado que ello tenía. A sentir el aire colarse por la pequeña ventana de su celda sabiendo que aquella libertad jamás sería suya. A ver la luna llena a través de sus barrotes y saber que no estaba con la persona que más amaba y que más lo necesitaba en esos momentos. A conformarse con gritar el nombre amado, implorando al viento que llevase su ruego a los oídos deseados.

Y las noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas.

Hacía años que la sonrisa de James se había apagado y el cabello rojo fuego de Lily había perdido su brillo... porque estaban muertos. Por su error. Y los veía en sus sueños, con sus rostros muertos reprochándole su actuar. Oía sus voces en el silencio de la noche. '¿Por qué mi hijo es huérfano? Dijiste que habías calculado todo, que nada podía salir mal. ¿Por qué culpaste a Remus?' decían los ojos vacíos de James '¿¿Por qué lo apartaste de nuestro lado? ¿Por qué nos mataste? ¿Por qué me privaste de ver crecer a mi hijo?' reclamaban los labios azules de Lily.

Y entonces las lágrimas acudían y lloraba, y gritaba... y trataba de pensar en los ojos dorados, pero entonces el dolor se hacía insoportable, porque sabía que él era el único culpable de que en sus sueños esos ojos amados estuviesen opacados por el dolor y las lágrimas.

Azkaban había marcado su vida. No recordaba muy bien las cosas pequeñas, los detalles que habían echo de su vida estudiantil una odisea, tampoco recordaba como James solía jugar con la snitch o como solía desordenarse el cabello... no recordaba la torpeza de Peter o que a Remus lo enloquecía cuando lo besaba en la coyuntura entre el hombro y el cuello. Jamás le había podido volver a decir a Remus que lo amaba. Azkaban había matado una parte de él... Azkaban tenía sus recuerdos.

Y ahora en Grimmauld Place volvía a vivir, lentamente... muy lentamente. Remus se preocupaba de hacerle recordar y las pequeñas cosas volvía a tomar forma. Había recordado que a James le encantaba vestir extravagantemente o que a Remus le avergonzaba cambiarse frente a los demás...que Peter, en otro tiempo amigo, era el único del grupo que no usaba bóxer y eso lo cohibía... también recordaba en un principio Lily había detestado a James, pero que con el tiempo el desprecio en sus pupilas verdes se había ido convirtiendo en la más grande admiración y profundo amor.

Pero una de las cosas que más extrañaba Sirius de su antigua vida, además de sus amigos, era poder expresarse libremente, sin miedo... pero eso era algo más difícil que recuperar recuerdos. Algunas veces, mientras miraba a Remus trabajar en algún encargo de la Orden se daba cuenta de cuanto necesitaba volverle a decir, como cuando eran jóvenes, que lo amaba y que Azkaban no había borrado ese amor, pero entonces se recriminaba y recordaba que habían pasado doce años y que si bien él había quedado 'detenido' en el tiempo, no así Remus... porque doce años es mucho tiempo y puede matar completamente el amor. Irónicamente para él, el amor que sentía por Remus se había intensificado al salir de Azkaban. Todos los sentimientos guardados en su corazón explotaron cuando lo vio nuevamente... y había querido gritar cuanto lo amaba, pero entonces había aparecido Él... el Miedo.

Habían cambiado, eso era claro. Remus ya no era el jovencito que había dejado esa noche del treinta y uno de octubre, desnudo y envuelto en sábanas luego de amarse; y del mismo modo él ya no era ese joven lleno de vida y de ilusiones que se había subido a su motocicleta alguna vez y sobrevolado Londres en noches de niebla junto con el lupino, solo porque lo encontraba romántico. Ambos habían madurado y cambiado. Ambos estaban marcados por el dolor. El rostro de Remus seguía siendo joven y hermoso, pero comenzaban a aparecer arrugas prematuras y su cabello en otro tiempo miel, estaba veteado de múltiples hilos plateados. Él mismo había perdido el brillo de sus ojos, y se sentía derrotado.

Era cierto también que cuando estaba junto al lupino sentía que quería comenzar de nuevo, esta vez con él, pero entonces recordaba que estaban en guerra y que no debía intervenir en ella por problemas personales. Sin embargo, era tan difícil verlo y no poder abrazarlo como antes o decirle al oído lo mucho que lo amaba... los abrazos que se daban no dejaban de ser fraternos, aunque Sirius hubiese deseado muchas veces tirarlo sobre la mesa y violarlo ahí mismo.

¿Qué tan difícil es decir un 'te amo'? Sirius lo sabía... era arriesgar demasiado. Además... no quería volver a dejar a Remus como a una viuda antes de casarse... no quería llenarlo de promesas porque estaban en guerra y cabía la posibilidad de que uno de los dos no saliera vivo de ella. Pero... cuanto lo necesitaba!!! Cuanto ansiaba tocarlo!! Besarlo!! Solo volver a ver brillar sus ojitos dorados como cuando eran adolescentes e intercambiaban miradas de complicidad... porque los ojos de Remus estaban tristes... nadie lo notaba, pero él sí... porque esos ojos estaban grabados con sangre en su corazón.

Y nuevamente estaba ahí, mirándolo y pensando, mientras el licántropo leía cómodamente sentado en al que alguna vez fue el sillón favorito de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?- y sus ojitos brillaron levemente, mientras le daba una sonrisa de esas que lo hacían sentirse en la gloria.

Negó simplemente con la cabeza y apartó la mirada, con tristeza... hubiese jurado que sus ojos dorados perdían nuevamente todo su brillo.

Como extrañaba cuando lo llamaba 'Paddy'...

¿Por qué simplemente no decirle? Ambos se merecían una nueva oportunidad... y entonces sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia. Ahora o nunca. Necesitaba tenerlo, aunque fuese solo unos minutos, aunque luego las guerra los separase... necesitaba amarlo y volver a sentirse amado... necesitaba el brillo de sus ojos. Necesitaba sus labios, necesitaba sus sonrisa... lo necesitaba a tal punto que estar sin él era morir. Necesitaba a Remus, porque lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo o en cualquier otro.

-Remus... – murmuró mirándolo fijamente

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? –otra vez esa sonrisa.

Sabía que jamás se arrepentiría de esto, así que tomó aire y sin dejar de mirar esos ojos dorados, lo dijo:

-Te amo

Y Remus sonrió con un nuevo brillo en sus orbes doradas, que esta vez permaneció ahí.

Y Sirius supo que habían vuelto a ser jóvenes.

-Yo también te amo... Paddy. – y esta vez su sonrisa fue tal como la había dejado antes de ir a Azkaban.

Fin.

Opiniones, por favor, muchas opiniones!!!! Bueno, a estas alturas ya notarán a que tipo de estilo me inclino (jajaja). ¿Qué ha parecido? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ¿Una porquería?... (snif, snif) a mi me ha gustado... aunque no que bruto, que bueno, es lo mejor que he echo...no, definitivamente no. Espero reviews (muchos. XDDD) aunque sé que no puedo pedir mucho. En fin, eso es todo... Besos

Tomoe KR Lupin

OTRA COSA MUY IMPORTANTE!!!!! Bueno, recibí un review 'anónimo' bastante hiriente y realmente me gustaría que si esa persona lee este fic me dejara su mail para hablar con ella. Realmente creo que todas sabemos que hay veces en de muchos temas de fics se repiten, pero si te he insultado déjame darte una profunda disculpa y aclararte de todo corazón que la idea por lo menos me parecía original, que no es un plagio, o en ningún momento intentó serlo. Escribo porque me gusta, nada más. Además estoy iniciándome recientemente en esto así que mi experiencia es poca. Nuevamente te pido una disculpa si te he ofendido y te pido por favor que no seas tan hiriente para la próxima vez. Realmente me gustaría hablar contigo Joy Lupin-Black sobre el fic 'I'll take the rain' (si alguien le conoce por favor que me lo diga) y además prefiero agregar que está basada en una conversación que tuve hace mucho tiempo con una persona que quería mucho. Y otra vez, repito, cero mala intención.


End file.
